


【佑灰】床尾和

by parkparkpark



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkparkpark/pseuds/parkparkpark
Summary: 很雷很雷，快逃
Relationships: 佑灰 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	【佑灰】床尾和

**Author's Note:**

> 嘿嘿(●ˇ∀ˇ●)

“你到底想要什么样的”

“没事啊，你先写，写出来了我就知道我不要什么样的。”

文俊辉觉得全圆佑就是在刁难自己

明明一点毛病没有的策划案，全圆佑总能一而再而三的鸡蛋里挑骨头，改了一次又一次换谁都烦躁。

“老板，不满意以后您自己写策划吧。”

切，牛逼就自己来呗。

在一通争论后文俊辉撂下这句话，大步流星的摔上办公室的门走了出去。

自己临近发情期，办公桌里的抑制剂也用完了，但是文俊辉气在头上，懒得再管这些有的没的，拿起外套就自作主张给自己下班了。

明明知道自己没有带抑制剂，还是小孩子赌气一般的走进了酒吧，把自己泡在各种气味混杂的密闭的空间里。

不知道为什么，文俊辉居然有一种报复成功的快感。  
刚刚自己摔门就走的画面肯定帅爆了。

办公室在门发出“嘭“的一声巨响后陷入了沉寂，全圆佑仿佛陷入了安静的海绵里，被吸走了所有的情绪，大脑空空。

刚刚自己是不是太过分了，说话说的太难听。

难得的全圆佑反省了一下自己

确实就只有一下

烦躁的感觉又用上心头，全圆佑把烟头按灭，手里的文件往桌上一甩，站起身大步的走出了公司，总裁也给自己下了班。

文俊辉发现报应来的很快，在酒吧里混杂的信息素影响下自己的信息素开始不受控制。本来就临近发情期的他开始被影响。

他有点分不清自己到底是因为害怕所以全身都在颤抖，还是因为发情期的突然到来而本能的发抖。他把自己缩在酒吧的小角落里，情潮一阵阵的向上翻涌，他感觉后穴开始有水往外渗出，若隐若现的痒顺着脊椎爬遍全身，逼得小小的喘息声和呻吟蜂拥着要从他的口中冲出来，但是又被他死死的咬碎，强行咽回肚子里。

文俊辉光是忍住喘息和呻吟就已经用光了所有的精力，甜腻的omega的信息素根本不受控制的喷涌而出，融入了混杂的空气里。

文俊辉看到前方吧台上坐着的男人耸了耸鼻子，他一定闻到自己的信息素了。

怎么办。

文俊辉几乎是挣扎着想扶着墙想站起来离开这个地方，再找个隐蔽一点的角落躲起来，至少不要被那个陌生的alpha发现自己。

“唔……”  
两条腿不听使唤的颤抖着，身体轻轻的移动就惹得小穴一阵收缩，吐出更多的液体，顺着大腿往下流，两腿之间湿哒哒的让文俊辉羞得满脸通红。

只站到一半，文俊辉就看见朝他走来的人。中年大叔穿的西装革履，不算多的头发也一丝不苟的向后梳了上去。他明明还没走近，文俊辉就感觉alpha强大充满侵略性的信息素扑面而来，争先恐后冲进他的鼻子里，让他近乎窒息。身体所有的骨头瞬间被抽空了一样，好不容易站起来的一点身子，一下失了力，软绵绵地又跌了回去。

那人立刻欺身而上，一把攥住文俊辉的手腕摁到头顶，疼的文俊辉发出呜呜的反抗声。然而omega软软的声音和甜腻的信息素简直就是烈性春药，更何况文俊辉这种长得还好看的omega，哪个alpha能忍得住？

文俊辉感觉中年大叔的手掀开了自己的衣服，顺着他的腰一路又揉又捏的向上游走。不知道是发情期还是因为什么，他浑身抖得厉害，眼眶热热得眼泪马上就要掉下来得样子。

这个时候他竟然满脑子都是全圆佑。

他喜欢全圆佑还是真的喜欢的。可是因为小打小闹的赌气跑出来而被别人强了真的很亏。他觉得，要标记他的人至少也得像全圆佑一样吧。

可惜，文俊辉已经来不及自己唾弃自己的想法了，中年大叔伸手撩开了他的衣服，捏上了他的乳头，只是轻轻的按压，电流一样的快感就爬上大脑，刺激得他发出呜呜呜得呻吟声，努力扭动腰肢想要逃离这种触碰。可是发情期软绵的身体在外人看来，根本不是挣扎和反抗，而是欲拒还迎。

文俊辉急得眼泪都要掉下来了，陌生的alpha捏起他的下巴强迫他抬起头接吻。

不要。

其实这个时候的文俊辉还是可以反抗一下的。只要他大声喊出来就能引起酒吧里的其他人的注意，这种猥亵吃豆腐的畜生行为也会得到制止。但是，他的余光瞥见了走向酒吧吧台的全圆佑。

这个家伙不会是吵了架心情不好来这里借酒消愁吧。调皮捣蛋的本质和因吵架而起的报复心里并没有受到发情期的影响。原本准备反抗的文俊辉突然悬崖勒马收了手，选择遵从本能，开始肆无忌惮地释放自己葡萄味的甜到让人失去理智的信息素。

全圆佑确实是来散心的。可惜世界就这么大，兜兜转转在哪里都能遇到文俊辉。啊不，他是先闻到了文俊辉的信息素。  
熟悉的信息素瞬间就刺痛了全圆佑的神经。文俊辉这个名字立刻占据了他的大脑。他记得文俊辉的发情期，甚至比本人记得还清楚。这个人快到发情期了还来这种乱七八糟的地方，是不是真的想被这里陌生的alpha轮着干到合不拢腿，汁水流尽。

全圆佑怒火中烧。身旁的空气直接跌破零点，原本吧台里想上前询问的小服务员刚迈出两步，又悄悄原路退了回去。Alpha强大的信息素张牙舞爪的冲出来，丝毫不顾及旁边人群的感受，就连别的alpha都感受到了极大的压迫力。

红酒味的alpha的信息素强行插入了酒吧角落里原有的两种信息素之间，眨眼间便狠狠压过了另一个alpha的信息素。文俊辉只觉得自己突然掉进了汹涌澎湃的红酒的海洋里，熟悉的信息素让omega的身体剧烈的回应着，全圆佑只是释放信息素就能逼的文俊辉发出轻喘声。

全圆佑顺着文俊辉信息素的味道就看到这样一个场景。发情的文俊辉被陌生的alpha压在墙角，衣衫凌乱，双腿大开，双手被强迫着摁在头顶，下巴被人捏着抬着头，眼眶红红的，脸上还有一道泪横。甜腻的葡萄味刺激着alpha的每一根神经，全圆佑觉得一股无名火烧得他失去所有理智。

那人似乎还意识到了自己的到来，红着眼眶看过来，和自己的目光在空中强行碰撞，还好死不死的坏笑了一下。

闹别扭都是放屁，床头吵架床尾和才是真理。

现在他只知道文俊辉这副样子只能他一个人看。

文俊辉看见全圆佑西装外套一甩，大步走上来，身边带起得风送来更加强烈的红酒味信息素，惹的文俊辉又抖了一下。

陌生的alpha还没开的及反应，就已经被全圆佑扯住后衣领然后180 度转身直接甩了出去。还觉得不解气一样，全圆佑又冲上去别住对方的手，对着腹部连补几拳，然后是脸，是头。旁边桌子上几乎能用来砸的东西，也不管多少钱，全给全圆佑拿来往人家身上招呼了个遍。打到对方说不出话才把人直接拖出酒吧扔在走廊边上。

发情期愈演愈烈，文俊辉觉得身体烫的快烧起来了，他混沌的大脑开始无法思考，全圆佑走回来说了什么问了什么大脑根本无法识别，只知道那个人身上的气味让自己很舒服，身体叫嚣着想要更多的触摸，便本能的扬起脖子往全圆佑身上蹭。

这个人到底知不知道危险两个字怎么写啊。

全圆佑第一次觉得闻着甜腻的信息素的他根本无法控制自己的情绪，下身涨得厉害，他粗暴地抱起文俊辉扔进车里，就往自己家一路狂飙过去。急刹，摆尾，连贯动作直接把车飘移进私人别墅的地下车库，再把人抱上楼。

“俊尼喜欢被其他的alpha干得直哭吗？”

文俊辉浑浑噩噩得，根本说不出话，只能小声的喘着气，像个犯了错的小孩，缩在全圆佑怀里，不敢抬头看他。

文俊辉越是不说话全圆佑越生气，他只是想要一个明确的答案，仅此而已。

想把这只猫永远锁进铁笼里，每天只有自己能看。

一回到自己的私人别墅，全圆佑直接把文俊辉放下来，关上门，反身就把文俊辉摁在门上堵住了他的嘴。

文俊辉还没反应过来，就被一个充满侵略性的吻夺去了说话的权力。他双腿软绵绵的站不住，只能挂在全圆佑的身上，被全圆佑摁在门上亲。Alpha的舌头伸进他的嘴里，霸道地碾过口腔里的每一寸地方，然后吮吸着他的舌头。文俊辉承受不住向后瑟缩，闷哼着轻轻颤抖着脊背。

这个吻霸道又绵长，文俊辉喘不上气了，便发出呜呜的声音，来不及下咽的唾液顺着嘴角晶莹的挂了下来。就在文俊辉觉得自己马上就要窒息的时候，全圆佑才恋恋不舍地放开了他。

文俊辉觉得自己太委屈了，想报复全圆佑结果装逼不成很没面子，但又不想承认内心深处对全圆佑的渴望。接个吻就能把自己整的快断气了，后穴空虚的感觉像羽毛一样撩着他的心神，想被全圆佑狠狠干进去的念头越来越强烈。

男子汉就应该倔强不屈

于是文俊辉在黑暗中非常挑衅的看向全圆佑，气都还没喘均匀就急着开口气全圆佑

“有……有本事你干死我啊。”

自以为很具挑衅性的话在全圆佑看来就是一只小野猫自以为凶猛的伸出小爪子挑拨自己的理智线。可爱又撩人的不像话。

就是因为这样，才格外致命。

全圆佑看着文俊辉面色潮红的轻咬着红肿的嘴唇喘息着，假装凶狠而瞪大的眼睛蒙上了一层水汽，一副任人欺负的样子。

这样想着，全圆佑也这样做了。

他一手伸进文俊辉凌乱的衣服里大力揉搓omega胸前红透立起的乳头，在白皙的皮肤的衬托下，那里粉嫩又青涩，激起某人变态的蹂躏欲。文俊辉像被操控了一样喘息地下意识挺起胸膛，把自己往全圆佑手里送。全圆佑另一只手则毫不留情地退下omega的裤子，又不知从哪里摸出了一个跳蛋，捞起文俊辉又长又白的腿，手拿着跳蛋向后伸去。

跳蛋冰凉的触感激得omega发出软软的惊呼。后穴早就湿透，泥泞不堪，小穴一张一合叫嚣着要被插入。文俊辉感觉全圆佑塞进来一个冰凉的东西瞬间意识到不对，轻轻扭动腰部表示拒绝。但是alpha的信息素浓烈汹涌，从神经末梢烧遍全身，电闪雷鸣，无孔不入地侵入omega的身体里，让他根本无法拒绝全圆佑的每一句话，每一个动作。

“呜呜………好……好冰……不要啊……”

“可是俊尼的身体很诚实哦，紧紧咬着不放呢。”

文俊辉听得脸一红，还没来得及反应全圆佑就摁开了开关。肉穴里的东西开始猛烈跳动起来，肉穴紧紧地吸着跳蛋，每一次震动都通过omega 发情期敏感的身体牵扯着文俊辉每一个神经。

胸前的刺激和身后肉穴里的刺激混合着快感逼的文俊辉细碎甜软的呻吟从嘴里露出来，两腿间的东西颤巍巍的吐着水，两条腿大开着，大腿根都在抽搐着。文俊辉伸手想去撸动，又被全圆佑掐住手腕，绕到身后用领带绑起来。

我比较喜欢听话的俊尼。俊尼是想再来一点吗？

文俊辉好像听见了全圆佑狐狸一样的坏笑了一下，他抖得厉害，却无法逃脱这种又痒又麻的快感。塞在身体里得跳蛋让他根本没有办法分出精力来思考全圆佑得话，直觉告诉他不是什么好东西，他只能机械地摇摇头。

全圆佑根本不管文俊辉愿不愿意，就从门边的桌下面摸出一根按摩棒，拿在手里欣赏了一下，便往文俊辉身后探去。

全圆佑两只手捏着文俊辉的臀瓣向两边拉，按摩棒不由分说地撑开湿漉漉的粉红色穴口，慢慢撑开肠壁往里面伸进去。按摩棒表面的突起蹭过omege高温敏感的肠壁，又换来了omega的一阵低低的呜咽。跳蛋没有被拿出来，还在震动着就被按摩棒往更深的地方推，在身体更深的地方剧烈跳动着。

“呜呜呜……圆佑不要……嗯……”

全圆佑似乎还不满意，直接抬手把按摩棒的频率调到最高。

“呜啊啊啊……不要….嗯啊……”

文俊辉的娇喘声瞬间拐了好几个弯，小声的喘息夹着哀叫，尾音被擦上了哭腔，每一个音符都撩拨着alpha的心。

跳蛋在身体的深处横冲直撞，一点一点打开体内紧闭着的肉缝。按摩棒抖动着，上面的颗粒若有若无地碾过软肉，两个玩具都震动着，却又甚甚从敏感点的旁边蹭过去，总是达不到那个点，原本后穴的搔痒被无限放大，折磨着文俊辉因为发情而昏昏沉沉的大脑，眼泪控制不住地掉下来。

“两个玩具就能把俊尼玩哭啊，看来根本不需要我。”全圆佑看着文俊辉淫乱的样子下面硬得发疼。只是隔着布料蹭着文俊辉的大腿根，看着那个人在自己的怀里淫乱的样子，即使隔着布料也想插进去，顶到那个人哭着哀求也不会停下来。

“夹住了，不许掉下来。不然后半年的工资都别想要了。”全圆佑趴在文俊辉耳边轻轻说道，滚烫的气息盆在文俊辉的耳廓上，低沉的声音仿佛是另一种烈性春药。

文俊辉两腿棉软的直往下滑，还要徒劳地拽住全圆佑的衣服。后穴努力收缩夹着震动的按摩棒，肠壁又重新贴上去，一浪又一浪的快感顺着脊椎向上爬，逼的文俊辉快要发疯。饥渴的身体还想要更多，想被面前的人狠狠干进去，想被面前的人填满。

“圆佑……嗯啊……我…我想要你…呜……”

Alpha似乎得到了他想要的答案，但又并不着急，他坏心眼地握上omega前端可怜巴巴吐水的小兄弟开始撸动。

“叫哥哥，叫哥哥就给你。“

前端突然被别人握住手淫，那只修长好看但是不老实的手还收拢着往下滑，轻轻捏了捏下方沉甸甸的囊袋。本来就已经被刺激了很久的身体哪里遭得住这种待遇，没几下就交代在了全圆佑手里，带着omega浓烈信息素的白色的浊液喷了全圆佑一手，这对alpha来说就是最厉害的催情剂。高潮完的身体格外敏感，又软绵绵的。后穴机械的震动更加明显，文俊辉只想要全圆佑，其他的事情完全无力思考。

“哥哥……“

omega的声音小小的软软的，甜的像蜜。

“什么，我没听见啊。“全圆佑凑到文俊辉面前。看着他红肿的嘴唇一张一合。然后把手上的精液摸到那人精致的脸上。

“再说一遍，大声点。”

“哥哥……干我……嗯啊……求你”文俊辉近乎哭喊着哀求道。

全圆佑终于伸手关掉了文俊辉身后磨人的按摩棒和跳蛋，然后从小穴里拔了出来。体液顺着大腿根湿哒哒的流下来，一直流到omega纤细的脚腕上，被玩弄成粉红色的小穴合不上嘴，突然抽走玩具的空虚感被无线放大，文俊辉难耐的蹭了蹭他的alpha。

红酒味的信息素几乎暴涨了一倍，浓到让文俊辉的理智崩溃，意识被碾压成碎片。他站不稳，alpha只是用信息素就能让他呻吟出声，整个人往全圆佑的怀里倒去。

全圆佑把软成一滩水的文俊辉打横抱起，扔到客厅宽大的沙发上，把人翻了个身趴好，脱掉自己的衣服裤子，胡乱地扔在地上。捞起文俊辉那节细得好像一折就断的腰，粗大狰狞的性器对准湿哒哒的小穴，在滑腻的穴口边缘来回磨蹭了一下，就掐住身下人的腰狠狠地整根操进去。

虽然小穴已经经过了足够的扩张，但是这和玩具的尺寸根本没法比，omega分泌了再多的液体也无济于事。文俊辉只觉得狭窄的甬道被肉刃破开，滚烫粗长的东西狠狠插进自己的身体里，肠壁瞬间被撑到极限，所有的褶皱都被撑开撑平，撕裂般的疼痛让他哭喊出声，挣扎着想逃跑又被掐着腰拖回去，摁在沙发上动弹不得。身体又软又沉，像灌了铅一样，他腿软的跪都跪不住。

软肉掐媚的吸上粗大的肉棒，小穴的紧致让全圆佑闷哼一声，又大了一圈。他想操文俊辉很久了，忍得他好辛苦。

文俊辉溺水一般的仰起头，嘴里发出呜呜的声音，一句完整的话都说不出来。成簇的睫毛上挂着珍珠般的眼泪，随着身子的晃荡吧嗒吧嗒的往下掉。

“俊尼下面原来这么紧啊。”

他贴着那人光滑的背，温声细语的说道。下身却凶狠地抽插着，发出色情的水声。一开始还怕文俊辉疼一样慢慢地进出着，可是，那肠壁紧紧地绞着他，像是要把他绞进去。Omega的哭喊声和信息素的味道都催促着他去彻底打开那个地方，操开操坏那个人。全圆佑速度越来越快，大开大合地操干着，每一次都整根退出再整根没入，每一次精准地都从文俊辉的敏感点狠狠碾过去。

痛感很快过去，文俊辉被快感淹没着。他哭叫着，大脑根本承受不住这样强烈的快感，全圆佑的每一次撞击都像把他撞得粉身碎骨，酸麻的磨着他，不断寻找着角度往更深的地方去。他被一点点操开操软，前面又硬了起来，可是他根本无暇顾及。腰窝又酸又疼，浑身都在颤栗。薄薄的肚皮感觉都要被捅出一个窟窿来。

全圆佑一手撑在文俊辉的身侧，一手揉捏文俊辉的臀瓣，在上面留下青紫色的印子。Omega雪白的身体吸引着他俯下身亲吻那人好看的颈窝和蝴蝶谷，留下深红色的齿痕和吻痕。他掰开臀瓣好操的更深。小穴里吐出的液体被拍打成泡沫，淫荡至极。

文俊辉怀疑自己都要被全圆佑顶穿了，每一次敏感点都被那人精准的用力地撞击着，全圆佑进的太深，对他体内抽搐着的软肉毫不留情，还有密密麻麻的吻落在身上，酥酥麻麻的令人发疯。

“圆佑不要啊……太……太深了……会坏的……”

“不会把俊尼操坏的。”

全圆佑停下来，翻了个身，自己坐在沙发上，然后把文俊辉抱过来，掐着omega的腰狠狠地强迫他坐下来，用小穴把自己狰狞的凶器吃进去。

“呜呜呜……真的不要了……”文俊辉哭喊着，发出小动物被扼住咽喉时的呜咽声。这个体位比刚刚进的更深，重力让他根本无法反抗，alpha的肉棒几乎直接顶着他的生殖腔。他只能哭喊着任全圆佑摁着他的腰一次一次把肉棒吞吃得更深，一点一点撞开他的生殖腔。

“不要啊……不行了……”他崩溃呜咽，哭叫着哀求着他的alpha。

“是俊尼自己一开始说要的，怎么能反悔。”

“俊尼明明被操得很爽。”

Omega已经被完全操软，无论如何都逃脱不了了，柔软的甬道已经彻底记住了他的形状，可怜的小穴被操成了鲜艳的颜色，蠕动着一次一次接纳着全圆佑的暴行。

全圆佑又开始使坏

“叫老公，叫老公就放过你。”

文俊辉大脑一片空白，完全不知道自己在说什么，哭得眼角绯红，声音都喊哑了，只能乖乖的叫老公。本来就是甜甜的嗓音，叫起老公来简直让人兽性大发。

全圆佑翻身重新把文俊辉压在身下，居高临下地看着他，却没有要停下来的意思，并且不留余力地朝omega的生殖腔撞去。

“那老婆辛苦了，还是我来吧。”

文俊辉感觉自己的生殖腔被暴力的打开，从未被踏足的地方被侵略，软滑滚烫的内腔雀跃着吮吸着alpha的性器，滚烫的精液被一股一股地灌进生殖腔内，成结标记，。几乎是同时，全圆佑咬开了他后颈的腺体，锋利的虎牙刺进了后颈上薄薄的皮肉里，红酒味霸道的信息素流进他的身体，和葡萄味的信息素交会融合，疼痛和剧烈的快感几乎侵蚀完了脑内最后的意志。

文俊辉在全圆佑的怀里不受控制的痉挛，因为疼痛和陌生的快感而本能的蜷缩起来，意识不清了还在小小声地叫着自己的名字，像只被欺负惨了的小奶猫。

文俊辉给干的神志不清，像是被狂风巨浪席卷的海岸，凌乱不堪。都最后了全圆佑还不依不饶的问他，爽不爽啊？烫不烫？文俊辉根本说不出完整的句子，只能细细地嗯嗯啊啊两声回应。

文俊辉恍惚间感觉全圆佑温柔的吻住了他的嘴，舌头温柔地扫过他的牙龈，把他因为害怕而瑟缩在口腔里的舌头一点点勾出来，像小孩子吃糖果一样慢慢吮吸着。这个吻没有侵略，没有惩罚，没有责怪。只是单纯的，没有一丝杂质的喜欢。

他沉溺在这个吻中，但又控制不住自己沉重的眼皮，马上就要昏睡过去。他感觉全圆佑轻轻抱起他，向浴室走去。好听又有点沙哑的声音在他的耳边响起。

“俊尼别生气了好不好。”

好。

他在心里这样说道。


End file.
